Various different types of disposable wiping products are currently available on the market. Such wiping products can include, for instance, facial tissues, bath tissues, paper towels, napkins, and the like. In addition to dry products, saturated or pre-moistened wiping products have also gained in popularity in the recent past.
Saturated or pre-moistened wiping products are used in a variety of different wiping and polishing applications. For instance, pre-moistened wipes are commonly sold in a stack of individual, folded sheets packaged in a plastic container for use as baby wipes. In other applications, the wipes are treated with an antibacterial agent and packaged as a sanitary wiper.
Pre-moistened wipes are also produced containing a disinfectant and/or a cleaning composition. In these applications, the pre-moistened wipes are used to clean and disinfect adjacent surfaces, such as countertops, flooring, and bathroom surfaces.
Pre-moistened products are also constructed that disintegrate when placed in water over a period of time. These products are marketed as being “flushable” down a standard commode. Such pre-moistened wipes are gaining in popularity as a replacement to dry bath tissue.
Wiping products, such as those described above, are packaged in various different formats. For instance, the wiping products can be packaged in containers made from plastic or from paperboard. The package can be configured to contain a relatively large number of wipes or, for some pre-moistened wipes, configured to only contain a single wipe. What is needed, however, is a package for carrying a relatively small amount of wipes for individual use. For instance, in some applications, a need exists for a package for pre-moistened wipes that can be discretely carried by an individual. Such a package, for instance, may be particularly well suited to holding flushable pre-moistened wipes.